The Tale of Red Handed Jill
by sultal
Summary: "The story goes she told them no. But not all tales are true." Inspired by Disney and S.J. Tucker's "The Wendy Trilogy." Wendy goes pirate, calling Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger crew her own. ...who can say why? Read, and let Wendy Darling's...Red Handed Jill's...adventure unfold.
1. Prologue

**BOOK ONE: HOOK AND WENDY**

 **Prologue**

 _"….the story goes she told them no,_

 _…but not all tales are true."_

S. J. Tucker, The Wendy Trilogy


	2. Chapter 1: Not All Tales Are True

**BOOK ONE: HOOK AND WENDY**

 **Chapter One: Not All Tales Are True**

" _YO HO! YO HO! YO HO! YO HO! YO HO!_

 _So, Try the life of a thief_

 _Just sample the life of a crook_

 _There isn't a boy_

 _Who won't enjoy_

 _A-workin' for Captain Hook_

 _The World's Most Famous Crook!"_

The Jolly Roger pirates sang their dastardly song. Then, raising a cutlass for every grin, they attacked the children bound to the mast.

The children were _theirs_! The Lost Boys and their little mother, _Peter Pan's men_ , were theirs!

It was a delicious victory. Singing loud, the pirates snaked around the mast feigning fatal blows until the smaller boys cried and the larger boys squeezed both eyes shut. It was satiating as pirates are gluttons for fear.

But Wendy matched each hiss and hackle with a glare. The pirates laughed in her face, trying to make her cry. But Wendy refused. She knew she must be brave. After all, she was the boys' mother.

But Wendy _was_ scared. She was scared because she and the Lost Boys had been kidnapped by Captain Hook - the villain of Neverland.

The kidnapping had been a dreadful ending to a dreadful night at Hangman's Tree. Wendy and Peter had quarreled.

Forced into painful memories, Wendy stared through the pirates. Dismally, she wondered how the bickering had begun.

Since her arrival in Neverland, she and Peter had grown inseparable. With every adventure Peter had demanded her company. Wendy had never refused and Peter would always smile at her excitement. Theirs was an energizing and unbreakable friendship.

Then, without warning, it ended. Their bond unraveled and something else surfaced. Feelings that Wendy could not ignore appeared. Peter made her blush. Peter made her shy. Peter made her ache for something more than their friendship. Something different. Something deeper.

Wendy had been terrified. She tried to dismiss her feelings, but the harder she repressed them the more intensely they returned. It became unbearable.

So, as she always had when she was afraid, Wendy approached Peter. She needed his help. And, more desperately, she needed his answer.

One night Wendy asked Peter Pan if he could love.

That was when their friendship ended.

The discomfort and confusion that followed pushed them apart. Wendy was mortified and regretted every word. She ached for her mother, for her comfort and wisdom. She longed for home, where things were exactly as they should be and where feelings were simpler.

So, Wendy decided to return home. She decide to leave Neverland. And Peter Pan.

The Lost Boys took interest in Wendy's laments. They were fascinated that their mother had a mother of her own! Could they meet her? Could they accompany Wendy, John, and Michael to London to see their mother? Oh Peter please! Could they go too?

The Lost Boys' reaction could not have been more natural (boys are often curious). However it rather surprised Wendy. But what could she do? Swarmed by Lost Boys, she politely agreed that mother would be delighted to have them…

…if Peter didn't mind.

Wendy did not remember Peter's response. She only remembered an angry, midnight glare as he cursed them away: _Once you're grown up you can never come back. Never._

And that was that. Everything Wendy had imagined and everything that Peter had brought to life, was over. She was leaving Neverland. She was going to grow up.

Wendy was lost. Did she want to return home? Did she want to stay with Peter Pan? Could she live forever with these feelings for Peter Pan? Could she grow up without them?

It was agonizing. So Wendy had beseeched Peter, one last time. Heart in her mouth, she called his name.

Wendy left Hangman's Tree when Peter did not respond.

And Captain Hook was waiting for her outside. The attack happened so swiftly Wendy hadn't time to call for help. She hadn't even time to cry. There was only a moment for Captain Hook to smile and the pirates to drag her from Neverland.

Wendy blinked, shifting from her memories and returning to the singing pirates. They laughed at her with big, disgusting mouths. And she despised them.

Sticking out her chin, Wendy hid her fear behind a steely expression.

Despite all her intentions, Wendy's audacity only encouraged the pirates.

Suddenly, a pirate with waves of white-blond hair leapt at Wendy. "Pretty little pluck, this one!"

Driving his cutlass into the mast—Michael screamed- the blonde pirate pressed close to Wendy. Recoiling, Wendy forced her scowl to deepen. However, she could not help noticing the pirate smelled unexpectedly sweet; like oranges and limes.

"Coooooom on Princess!" the blonde pirate crooned. Lips puckered, he pulled Wendy's ear. " _Smil-owl_ for Gentleman Johnny."

"Stop!" Michael sobbed at Gentleman Johnny. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Wendy turned from the pirate.

"Dearest!" Heart breaking, she watched Michael gasping against the ropes. "Dearest, hush!"

But the littlest Darling was inconsolable.

"Go!" Michael sobbed, tears in his mouth. "Go away from her! Go away!"

"Michael!" John's voice clipped over the muddle, "Stop that this instant! You are going to get us killed!"

"If that be the case," said a pirate with shark tattoos, "let the baby cry."

The tattooed pirate couched before Michael. The pirate's face was stony, but his eyes gleamed like a rabid animal. "Go ahead Baby. Cry. Cry!"

Frozen in confusion, Michael whimpered. He buried wet eyes into Wendy.

Gentleman Johnny awed. Jovially he covered Wendy's mouth as the tattooed pirate unbuckled a thick short blade and reached for Michael.

"Ol' Shark has sooch a way w' children, do he not, Princess?"

Happily ignoring Wendy's protests, Gentleman Johnny tucked his free hand beneath Michael's chin.

"Come, come sweet nightingale," Gentleman Johnny laughed, shaking Michael's head, "Open up Baby! Sharkie has a present for you! Open up and say hello!"

Michael opened his eyes. "Teddy? Teddy! That's my Ted—no, no, no!" Michael's voice became shrill as Shark twisted the tip of his blade into Teddy's button eye. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do that!" Gentleman Johnny sobbed mockingly into Wendy's shoulder, "Ooh Sharkie please! I can't _bear_ it!"

Neither could Michael. "Stop!" he pleaded as cotton puffed around Shark's dagger. " Stop! Stop!"

Shark did not flinch. But, he almost smiled as the crew finished the dissection and flung Teddy's remains into the air.

Mr. Smee danced under the confetti. Waving his arms he bumbled/bounced through the crew. Irritated pirates parted, but Mr. Smee continued to skip oblivious to the annoyed crew. He'd had a little rum, and the song was very catchy! Happily, Mr. Smee ad-libbed a stanza composed _just_ _special_ for the captain…and the crocodile. It seemed like a grand idea.

" _Crook, Crook, Crickety-Crockity-_

 _Crickety-Crook_

 _The Crock is after Captain-"_

A hook cuffed Mr. Smee's mouth, ending the lyric. The crew cheered as Mr. Smee dropped, clearing the way for –

"Captain Hook!"

Wendy had only ever seen Captain Hook from afar; Peter had deemed all Hook encounters too dangerous. Wendy had acquiesced. Captain Hook was ruthless and Peter preferred to be the hero, which was perfectly acceptable. Still, Wendy sometimes wondered how she would fare against the villain of her stories. She wondered more what he was like.

As the captain strode across the deck. Wendy stared, unable to stop.

Captain Hook was transfixing. His movements were strong and fluid as a ship in calm seas, and his poise elegant as any gentleman's could be. Truly, there were only two indications of savagery on the captain's person. His hook. And his eyes.

Captain Hook noticed Wendy's intrigue. His eyes flicked, catching hers. Wendy froze, helpless to look away. Captain Hook's eyes were pure aquamarine. Crystal white filaments burst from the center like a star exploding in a clear blue sky.

Captain Hook smiled. And as his shadow covered Wendy and the Lost Boys, his eyes flashed blood red. Wendy flinched. And the red was gone, vanished like a candle lit and extinguished all at once.

Captain Hook laughed. Heartened by the girl's startle, he acknowledged his crew. Feeling both victorious and generous, Captain Hook decided to join the celebration and sing.

" _As a special offer for today,"_ he began, " _I'll tell you what I'll do."_

Sweeping a finger across the Lost Boys, he gestured to Shark's numerous tattoos. " _All those who sign without delay! Will get a free tattoo!"_

Shark glared. He did not like the attention. Still, Shark bared his teeth, letting his namesake tattoos speak for themselves.

The Lost Boys smiled. Tattoos were exciting.

Captain Hook returned to the Lost Boys. He opened his arms. " _Why, it's like money in the bank_. _C'mon, join up, and I'll be frank: Unless you do …_ "

The captain slashed his hook, wiping every smile from the Lost Boys' faces. "… _you'll walk the plank!"_

Captain Hook turned on his heel, sword and cape splaying behind. " _The choice is up to you."_

" _The choice is up to you!"_ echoed the pirates, pointing at the plank. " _Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho!_ "

The pirates screamed. Giddy for violence, they danced madly about the children. A bargain had been set, albeit in musical fashion. Become a pirate. Betray Peter Pan: or die.

Sometimes it was marvelous being a pirate! So the crew sang a final stanza, just to accentuate the point.

" _You'll love the life of a thief!_

 _You'll relish the life of a crook!_

 _There's barrels of fun enough for ev'ryone!_

 _And you'll get treasures by the ton…"_

Shark unsheathed his short-blade. He shoved it under the childrens' ropes. The pirates amassed, forming a crooked path to Captain Hook.

" _So come and sign the book,"_ they shrieked as Mr. Smee bounced down the aisle with the pirate contract in hand. Weapons raised, the pirates filled the sails with their song. " _Join up with Captain Hook!"_

Shark jerked. The ropes fell from the mast. Tripping over each other and vying for first place, John, Micheal, and the Lost Boys raced for Captain Hook.

"Me! Me!"

"I wanna sign!"

"No to the plank! No to the plank!"

"Let me at it!"

"We'll walk the plank if we don't!"

Wendy was horrified.

" _Boys_!"

Automatically the Lost Boys skid to a halt. Banging together, they tumbled into a pile.

Captain Hook raised an eyebrow. Lowering the ink quill, he silently observed as Wendy marched to the Lost Boys. The pirates gathered behind the girl, riled by her outburst. _How dare she? She in her little ways and soft face. How dare she!_

The pirates crept forward. Jukes leered. Turk growled. Gentleman Johnny pawed her nightdress. Shark ate her with black, oily eyes.

Captain Hook gazed. The girl was scared. He could tell. But she pretended well.

Captain Hook stayed his pirates with a glance. Leisurely, he brushed the quill against his cheekbone as Wendy approached the Lost Boys. Surely she would scold them for disloyalty to Peter Pan. Gallantly she would declare Peter Pan would save the day. And if Captain Hook's suspicions were right, the girl would say Peter Pan's name…and blush.

Captain Hook smiled. He turned the pirate contract over his hook. This was going to be fun.

"Boys!" Wendy could hardly speak for shame, "Boys aren't you – "

"But Captain Hook is most insistent, Wendy!" John interrupted, glasses and top hat askew.

"Yeah!" Cubby popped up, knocking John over. His round cheeks trembled. "He said we'll walk the plank if we don't!"

Wendy was appalled. Despite her frustrations with Peter, Wendy was loyal to a fault. Furthermore, she was confident that Peter _would_ save the day, and she opened her mouth to inform all persons of that fact.

Suddenly, Gentleman Johnny jumped and hugged her waist.

"Oh no!" Black Murphy squealed from the sideline as Gentleman Johnny moved Wendy's jaw like a puppet. Wendy squirmed as Black Murphy squeaked in synch with her lips. "Oh no we won't! Peter Pan will save us!"

The mockery was received well. Applauding Wendy with a forced bow, Gentleman Johnny swaggered back to his comrades, pushing through angry Lost Boys without upsetting his hair.

"Peter Pan will save them." Captain Hook mused, enjoying the color growing in Wendy's cheeks. Heartily he laughed with Mr. Smee, repeating the ridiculous words. "Peter Pan will save them! Dear, dear, me…"

Captain Hook rose. Maintaining the festive mood, he doffed his magnificent hat. It was scarlet. It had gold trim. Plus a feather. And, it look so gloriously evil when he bowed, brushing the tip of Wendy's nose.

"A thousand pardons, my dear." Captain Hook gazed directly into Wendy's face. He was surprised. Her eyes were blue. Blue as the sky.

 _Interesting_. To the captain's knowledge, no other creature in Neverland, aside from himself, had blue eyes. _Devilishly_ _interesting_.

Captain Hook regained his composure. "I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see…we left a present for Peter."

"Sort of a surprise package you might say!" sniggered Mr. Smee.

"Well I can see our little friend is at this very moment…" Captain Hook said, dreamily boxing his hands, "….reading the _tender_ inscription."

He paused, waiting for Wendy's indignance. He was disappointed. Wendy stood silently with shoulders square and head high. Captain Hook frowned. Irritated, he stepped forward. Wendy stiffened but did not retreat.

Captain Hook almost smiled. Slowly, he drew his hook under Wendy's chin.

"The package inscription: To Peter. With _love_ , from _Wendy_."

"Don not open!" The crew finished. "Till six o'clock!"

The laughter was caustic.

Wendy was mortified. _He knew. Captain Hook knew._ _How did he know?_

Wendy burned with embarrassment. More than ever, she wanted to cry. How easily Captain Hook had found her feelings, reached in, and wrenched them out, when Wendy hardly understood them herself. And how cruelly he flaunted them, leaving Wendy vulnerable and Peter…in danger.

Wendy stopped. Her self pity crunched into sudden realization.

Captain Hook was using her to hurt Peter. The package. It was a trick. There was something dangerous in the package and her inscribed name was the bait. Mind buzzing, Wendy looked to Captain Hook. _What was in the package?_

Delightedly, Captain Hook answered her unasked question. "Could Peter but see within the package, he would find an ingenious devise! An explosive! A bomb! Crafted by our master gunner – Mr. Akiba!"

The pirates cheered.

Wendy and the Lost Boys gaped as Akiba appeared. He was a monstrous man with skin black as gunpowder and fists hard as cannonballs.

Captain Hook produced a silver clock. "Mr. Akiba fused the dear explosive to a raucous alarm clock. So – "

"So!" Mr. Smee positioned his arms at six o'clock. "So set that when the clock is like this…."

"Peter Pan will be _blasted_ out of Neverland!" Captain Hook snarled. " _Forever_."

Wendy clasped her cheeks. "No!" she cried, but no one – save Captain Hook – heard. The pirates exploded with huzzahs. The cheering turned riotous and the pirates advanced, ripping Wendy and The Lost Boys across the deck.

"Blasted! Guts smeared across the sky!"

"Ring around the rosies! A pocket full of posies!"

"Ashes! Ashes!"

"Pan falls dead!"

"Soon mates! Soon we'll be kings of the sea!

It was an inspirational sight. Captain Hook greatly approved. Closing his eyes, the captain drenched himself with the mixed sound of pirate curses, rolling waves, and crying children. Music. Music to his ears. Captain Hook smiled. Yes. Soon, Peter Pan would be dead. And he would be king. King of the Neverseas. And king of Neverland.

And that meant freedom. Unrestricted, unbounded freedom.

Captain Hook replaced his magnificent hat. He unsheathed his sword, letting the sound slice across the deck. The pirates turned as one, driving Wendy and the Lost Boys at the captain like a tidal wave.

"And now, which will it be?" Captain Hook demanded. He raised his hook. The crooked shadow cut through Wendy's face. "The pen? Or the plank?"

The ultimatum fell.

And Wendy Darling…made her decision.

There are tales of good, loyal, sweet Wendy, commemorating her fearless refusal of Captain Hook and his scurvy crew. And justly so. In those tales, little Wendy acted in defense love for Peter Pan, a boy vowed never to grow up. In those tales, little Wendy stunned the pirates with the grace of a lady far beyond her years. In those tales, little Wendy was very brave.

In those tales, the story goes she told them no.

But not all tales are true.

Because in this tale, Wendy Darling revealed the grace, bravery, and _cleverness_ that outshone those in any other story.

"Captain Hook." Wendy said. "My boys will never join your crew."

The Lost Boys and Darling brothers nodded. _They would never join Hook's crew!_

The pirates growled. But Captain Hook's smile faded as Wendy stepped forward, hands leaving her brother's heads. Alone she stood, a blue speck within the filthy pirate crew.

"But. I shall."

* * *

 **sultal's note:**

 **(c) to Disney characters and S.J. Tucker's song, "The Wendy Trilogy."**

 **edited by LadyAnne23 - she makes this process of writing a long story professional and SO much easier for my re-writes. Go check out her story "The Never Beginings."**

 **Side note: lots of movement on this end of the computer screen right now. My life is going 100 mph in every direction: I'm on my LAST clinical for school, got like 4 stories to write, and my computer died so please I thank you for your patience.**

 **keep writing.**


End file.
